


Imagine: The Big Sister

by swayingfangirl



Series: Imagine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big sister, Family, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Imagine Dean and Sam asking you to be their big sister. - While babysitting the boys, you find out just what it means to be apart of the Winchester family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: The Big Sister

The summer before college, and instead of spending on some cross-country adventure in Europe, your parents have decided this is the time to learn some responsibility by leaving you to pay off that college tuition. Even if it means taking any job necessary. It was a small town, with a public community board filled with various posters and that’s where you had placed your babysitting ad.

You hadn't actually expected a call though, considering most people already had their own babysitters, but when that first one came you had been ecstatic. Even more surprised at the pay! Then again an overnight job wasn’t typically asked of a babysitter. But a job was a job.

It was a family of three, clearly from out of town considering you had been asked to the one and only motel at the edge of town. One was 16, and the other about 9 or 10. The father seemed a bit distraught, but assured her it was just an overnight trip and he’d be back in the morning.

Neither boy gave him a proper goodbye, not that there had even been a chance to give one.The youngest moved to the bed and switched on the Television for something to watch. The younger one pulled out a container of salt and began to pour it along the window sill and in front of the door!

"H-Hey!" You reach forward trying to pull it away from him. "You shouldn’t be doing that!" Was this Dean or Sam? You can't remember.

“Look, Miss. I know you mean well, but we can take care of ourselves. This is just…superstition crap. You wouldn’t understand. We’ll clean it up in the morning, I promise.” While he hadn’t been harsh in his tone, there was something else there, no, something missing. Almost like the emotion just wasn’t in his voice. You huff, but decide to let the kid do his thing, if it'll make them sleep easier.

"I expect every grain to be picked up in the morning then before your father returns. But,” You pause unsure if you want to even ask the next question. “What will condiments do to protect you?”

There was a smirk from the teenager as he finished off the line and placed the salt back. “Ghosts. Spirits. The works.” He shrugs you off and digs into a drawer pulling out bags of junk food before sitting next to his brother. Sam, the youngest, looks at you with questions in his eyes, but says nothing before going back to the T.V.

"Don’t you guys want something decent to eat? The diner is just down the road." It would be out of your pocket, but maybe the father would reimburse you in the morning. Both shake their head.

“We’re fine with this.” Dean raised his bag and set it back on the bed again, this time not even giving you a glance.

You twist your mouth in frustration, but let it go with a sigh. “Ok, then.” You move around to sit on the second bed; close enough to talk, but not uncomfortably close. You sit back against the headboard, watching TV with them. Despite the rather humorous cartoons on, the two kids don’t even crack a smile. What had these boys been through to make them so, tough? "So where are you two from?" You ask during a commercial.

The younger one turns towards you and blinks. “Everywhere and nowhere. We move around a lot. Never stay in the same place twice.” Dean gives Sam a shove and shushes him. You frown, but let it go. It was probably best not too ask too many questions after all. You open your mouth to apologize, when there is a knock at the door.

The boys immediately tense up, but you head to the door and look through the peep hole. Nobody there. Shrugging you turn to tell the boys when it happens again. This time you move to the window sliding the curtain to the side and again seeing no one. You scrunch your face in confusion and move to the front door, sliding it open with the chain still one, but enough that you fail to notice you broke line of salt.

The door is blasted right open and you’re thrown back onto the bed before rolling off. The boys jump over you moving to the door and you struggle to get up to stop them. But as you sit up you see the figure in the door. It’s completely transparent, pissed, and holding the boys up in the air, choking the life out of them. Shocked you back up a bit, your hand landing on a familiar piece. A sawed off shotgun.

You pull it up without hesitation; you aim and shoot. The figure swirls around and disappears before you drop the weapon and run to the boys. You touch their faces, making eye contact with each before grabbing their hands. Pulling them up you drag them into the bathroom locking the door behind you. Dean moves quickly to push you out of the way, and once again lays down a line of salt. You stare between the two of them, more shocked that they weren’t freaking out about that….Ghost! You slump down next to the tub as that something begins pounding on the door. Sam is next to you, distraught written on his face. Dean on the other hand is glaring hard enough to burn a hole into the door.

Raising an arm, you push aside your fear and wrap it around Sam to pull him close. Sure, you barely knew the kid, but you weren’t about to leave him scared. Looking up to Dean, you just have to ask. "What do we do?"

He looks at you, still glaring, but it slowly softens as he speaks. "The only way would be to burn the bones, and I’m guessing you don’t have any idea who that is? Someone who died swearing vengeance?” You gulped, actually knowing who he was talking about. There had been only one harsh death in the past year. A woman had been brutally beaten to death by her husband who claimed she was cheating. The man had died weeks later, but both were buried in the cemetery nearby.

As you relay the information, Dean smiles and nods. “Great,” He says after you finish. “We’ll need to head over there then. Sammy, think you can do some digging tonight?”

Sam, who was now leaning against you, quickly sat up and nodded. “Yeah.”

You want to fight back and tell them to just stay here until their father comes back, but something in your gut tells you to trust these kids. And your gut is never wrong. You stand up with the boys nodding. “Ok then, what do we need?”

Dean smirks.

* * *

 

You’re running towards the cemetery now, two shovels in hand as Sam is ahead with a backpack on with supplies. Shots can be heard from behind, where Dean was keeping the ghost busy. Sam drops his back and takes one of the shovels, beginning to dig at the grave and you follow suit.

It was one of those nights, you’d later thank your parents for the hard work they gave you at the farm, and the shooting lessons for hunting. You manage to get down to the coffin but before it’s opened, Dean comes running back screaming for the both of you to hurry it up. Before you can even get the damn thing open though, you feel yourself being picked up like a toy doll, and tossed out of the grave!

Dean slides in taking your place, as the ghost makes its way towards you. One more shot rings out and the thing disappears and a gun is tossed to you. You catch it and begin looking around wildly. The woman appears in front of you, but before you can make the shot you’re picked up by your throat and held against a tree. The rotting face sneers at you as things begin to darken and you can’t help but think that this is it.

There’s a bright flash and you fall to the ground gasping and wheezing.The ghost is now burning up in front of your eyes and the two boys are high-fiving. You slowly stand up but keep your distance as you watch the fire burn what was left of the body. Sam grabs your hand and Dean wraps an arm around your shoulder smirking.

“You weren't so bad after all. We could use a big sister?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Imagine' Series, where I base the story off of requests and imagines that I find through a few sources.


End file.
